Everything will be okay
by Lyly Jones
Summary: Kurt, sous la demande de son petit-ami, est obligé d'accueillir Sebastian chez eux pour une histoire de rupture. Cependant... tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait.
1. New home

Bonjour à vous qui prenez de venir jeter un coup à cette petite histoire sans prétention ! C'est ma première fanfic qui raconte une petite histoire centrée principalement sur le Kurtbastian !

Il y a deux raisons : pour les besoins de mon histoire, c'était plus logique de choisir ce couple que le Klaine, je n'ai pas besoin de changer le caractère des personnages (du moins pas trop) et je trouve que les deux garçons feraient un beau couple ensemble. Par contre, il y aura également du Blam et du Klaine pour ceux qui aiment ces parings.

Par contre, il y aura également du Blam et du Klaine pour ceux qui aiment ces parings.

**Disclaimer :** _je ne suis pas la créatrice des personnages, ni de l'histoire qui se déroule avant ma fiction et je ne reprends que le matériel donné (sinon on aurait toujours le Blaine mature de la saison 2 et un Sebastian plus présent)._

Bref, j'espère pouvoir vous divertir avec cette histoire !

* * *

_" I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect "_

Du sang, des pleurs, des mots tendres, il ne comprend plus rien. Il a l'impression de ne plus être maître de lui-même, c'est effrayant et pourtant si agréable. Encore des doux mots sortis de cette bouche qu'il aime tant, son coeur se serre tandis que sa vue se trouble : il ne le voit plus. Il a peur et essaie de tendre sa main ensanglantée vers le vide jusqu'à ressentir une nouvelle chaleur.

« Chut... Je suis là. N'aie pas peur... Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment. »

Cette parole lui rend le sourire et il se met stupidement à rire en gardant cette main si chère à lui. D'autres voix se font entendre et il panique à nouveau en sentant cette main disparaître. Il essaie de parler, mais il n'a plus de force. Il est seul dans cette douche à présent et tout est ensanglanté... Il rit encore. L'eau est gelée, il se demande combien de temps il va rester seul. Du bruit dans le salon, il n'a pas la force de faire remarquer sa présence et de toute façon, il se sent bien ici, malgré sa solitude.

« Tiens, la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte. Sebastian, t'es là ? »

Il reconnaît enfin la voix de Trent, encore un rire de sa part et il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

« Seb' ? » Il sait que Trent est dans la pièce, il entend sa respiration et il essaie du mieux qu'il peut de répondre simplement par politesse : il rit. « Oh putain ! Sebastian ! » Il sent des bras le soulever et l'écarter du jet d'eau « Les mecs, appelés une ambulance et vite ! Oh putain Sebastian, tu m'entends ? Tiens bon... L'ambulance Jeff, vite ! »

Sebastian rit sans comprendre l'affolement de Trent, après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu.

* * *

Le silence était pesant et la route n'avait jamais paru si longue pour Kurt et Blaine. Le premier lâcha son énième soupir pour montrer son agacement à son fiancé qui n'en fit aucun cas jusqu'à arriver à l'ouverture de la ville où il décida de mettre la radio. « Glad you came »... Kurt se pinça les lèvres avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond de la voiture essayant aucunement de cacher son agacement. Blaine tapa légèrement sur le volant en essayant de garder son calme.

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de soupirer ?! » S'exclama Blaine agacé.

« C'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à nous d'accueillir Sebastian ? » Répliqua Kurt avec véhémence en replaçant une mèche, « je veux dire... Il n'a pas d'autres amis que toi ? Et il vit avec déjà Trent, il peut s'occuper de lui, non ? » C'est vrai, pourquoi Kurt devait prendre soin de quelqu'un qu'il haïssait cordialement.

« C'est justement pourquoi Trent ne sait plus quoi faire que l'on emmène Sebastian avec nous à New York. »

« Il n'y avait personne de plus près, ça convient à Sebastian de quitter Chicago pour venir à New York ? Et pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer chez ses parents pour qu'il prenne du repos » Demanda le jeune homme perplexe sur la raison de le prendre chez eux.

« Sebastian refuse de retourner chez eux et je suis un de ses plus proches amis, les gars se sont dit que s'était moi qui avais le plus de chance de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. »

« Il a besoin d'attention pour se consoler d'une peine de coeur ? » Questionna Kurt lassé par la route.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Kurt, » murmura Blaine gêné, « mais il refuse de venir chez nous si je te raconte tout, il ne veut pas que tu t'en serves contre lui. »

« Je sais qu'il se lamente depuis plus d'un mois pour une simple rupture, je ne vais pas non plus être sans coeur et rire de lui, » s'offusqua Kurt. Ce n'était pas son genre de se moquer de quelqu'un d'abattu, même si c'était l'énergumène le plus insupportable de la terre, même si c'était sans doute une bonne chose de lui rappeler la souffrance qu'il infligeait aux autres avec son attitude puérile. « Je ne promets pas de l'accueillir les bras ouverts par contre ! »

« Je te demande simplement de ne pas aborder ce sujet, » répondit Blaine regardant un vieux bâtiment. « Leur appartement est ici. »

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, les deux garçons descendirent du véhicule. Kurt ne put que s'étonner de voir que ce cher et exécrable Smythe semblait vivre dans un bâtiment insalubre. Le quartier non plus ne semblait pas être sûr et il ne l'était d'ailleurs pas à voir cette fenêtre brisée dans une maison voisine. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble aussi piteux à l'intérieur, Kurt commença à se demander comment Trent et Sebastian qui semblait avoir été habitué au luxe avaient pu choisir de vivre ici. Ils montèrent un escalier en bois grinçant le long de quatre étages préférant éviter l'ascenseur peu fiable.

« Appartement 404, » murmura Blaine une fois tous deux devant la dite porte.

Ce fut Blaine qui frappa de légers coups à la porte. Ils n'eurent même pas à attendre quelques secondes que Trent avait déjà ouvert la porte le enlaçant joyeusement.

« Content de vous revoir tous les deux ! » S'exclama Trent alors qui se détachait de ses deux amis.

« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps... » Commença Kurt plus heureux, « comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai enfin trouvé un bon job vers Lima, j'y retourne dans une semaine environ ! »

« Oh, mais c'est fantastique Trent et... »

« Comment va Sebastian ? » Coupa Blaine sous le regard noir de son petit ami faisant également perdre le sourire à Trent.

« Dans le salon, suivez- moi... »

Kurt regarda avec curiosité l'appartement. Les murs étaient fissurés et ternes, le peu de meubles qu'il y avait n'égayaient pas la situation de l'endroit. Le salon était seulement composé d'une télévision en mauvais état diffusant des images troubles et d'un canapé miteux bleu où se trouvait avachi le fameux colis que Blaine et lui allaient prendre en charge. Kurt retint un hoquet surpris en réalisant l'état dans lequel Sebastian était, il semblait avoir maigri et d'immenses cernes entouraient des yeux éteints et sans vies, il flottait littéralement dans son pull blanc et il se doutait que ce jean ample servait à cacher des jambes squelettiques, le pire était son teint morbide. Kurt n'avait jamais à vrai dire vu Sebastian être aussi peu présentable : ce type n'avait plus rien du Warbler arrogant qu'il avait dû affronter par le passé.

« Tiens voilà Blaine et son horrible petite amie ! »

Peut-être que si finalement. Il avait peut-être l'air faible physiquement, mais il semblait toujours être le con de première que détestait Kurt. Blaine ne répondit rien non plus le regard fixé sur Sebastian. Kurt voulait bien comprendre le mal que son fiancé pouvait ressentir en voyant un de ses amis dans cet état, il se rappelait encore le mal-être de Rachel quand elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, par contre, il aurait aimé le voir réagir face au comportement déjà énervant de cet abruti.

« Je suppose que vous êtes venus m'embarquer avec vous ? » Demanda Sebastian ennuyé et, par ce ton, Kurt fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas non plus enchanté de venir vivre avec eux.

« Ce n'est pas plaisir... » Répliqua froidement Kurt.

« Peur que je gâche ton petit monde féerique rempli de niaiseries et d'amour dégoulinant ? »

« Sale Suricate, tu... »

Blaine lança un regard noir à son petit ami qui décida de finalement se taire plutôt que d'entrer dans une autre joute verbale inutile avec quelqu'un qui ne méritait même pas que l'on s'attarde sur sa personne.

* * *

« Voilà ta nouvelle maison Sebastian ! » S'exclama Blaine ravi, « j'espère que tu te plairas chez nous ! »

« Vivre avec toi va nécessairement me plaire Blaine, » répondit Sebastian avec sourire charmeur, « c'est la seule chose qui me plaît à l'idée d'être à New York d'ailleurs ! »

Blaine décida de commencer une visite guidée de l'appartement sous le regard exaspéré de Kurt. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas afin de s'occuper et éviter de supporter les commentaires odieux que pourrait prononcer Sebastian. La cohabitation allait être désastreuse et il se demandait toujours pourquoi Blaine avait accepté de rendre ce service aux autres pour une stupide dépression causée par une stupide rupture. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'être si atteint que cela ce suricate au vu de la manière dont il se pavanait à peine arriver. Kurt soupira et décida de se mettre au fourneau ayant même la gentillesse de mettre assez de pâtes pour que Sebastian puisse avoir une part. Il soupira rien qu'en imaginant devoir manger à la même table que cet énergumène, il espérait déjà voir le garçon déménageant loin d'eux. C'est à ce moment que Blaine arriva dans la pièce et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Ne cuisine pas pour Sebastian, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim. »

« Tâche de me dire cela avant la prochaine fois. » Répondit Kurt lassé, même ses bonnes actions ne servaient à rien,« il est déjà couché ? »

« Oui... Il est très fatigué. Il prend assez mal le fait que l'on pense qu'il a besoin d'être surveillé » Murmura Blaine soucieux.

« Surveiller ? Je pensais que l'on devait simplement lui changer les idées... »

« C'est plus compliquer que ça malheureusement Kurt, il est vraiment en pleine dépression. »

« On ne dirait pas vu comment il se comporte ! » Répliqua Kurt sceptique, « cette rupture s'est si mal passé que cela ? »

« En fait... Il n'y a pas eu à proprement parler de rupture entre lui et son copain. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose de plus, Trent est resté assez évasif. »

Malgré les doutes de Kurt, il préféra orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet, c'était une des dernières fois qu'il pourrait passer un repas sans la présence désagréable d'un suricate. Il avait eu tant de mal à avoir une vie si parfaite et tout cela allait être mis en péril pour le bonheur d'un suricate... Vraiment, quelle idée Blaine avait eu de l'aider.

* * *

Prochain chapitre demain !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Scars

Hello again. Comme dit dans le premier chapitre, voilà le second posté aujourd'hui.

Voici la première journée de Sebastian dans la maison Hummelson et le début de la cohabitation entre Kurt et lui. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer :** _je ne suis pas la créatrice des personnages, ni de l'histoire qui se déroule avant ma fiction et je ne reprend que le matériel donné (Sinon on aurait toujours le Blaine mature de la saison 2 et sans gel, Sebastian plus présent toujours aussi sexy et un retour au galop de David Karofsky qui est le meilleur personnage gay de la série au niveau de son évolution !)_

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_"You don't love me, I don't like you_

_But you need my help."_

Kurt regarda encore une dernière fois l'horloge avant de relire la petite note que lui avait laissée Blaine : « Occupe-toi de Sebastian aujourd'hui ». Le jeune homme se demanda bien pourquoi il avait été ravi d'avoir enfin un jour de congé, on venait de le lui arracher des mains sans aucune pitié. Enfin... Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire depuis qu'il avait lu ce mot, le suricate n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir sortir de sa tanière pour le moment et il en avait été ravi. Malheureusement, comme tout animal domestique, il fallait le nourrir à un moment ou un autre pour lui assurer sa survie et Sebastian était de toute façon bien trop maigre pour son propre bien. Kurt sourit en pensant qu'il était tout de même bien sympathique de penser au bien-être d'une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas. Ce n'était pas dit non plus que le suricate accepterait de manger n'importe quoi... Kurt se dirigea donc vers la porte du bureau qu'ils avaient aménagé pour lui servir de chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Sebastian ? »

Il entra doucement dans la pièce pour remarquer le corps détendu de son invité allongé sur le clic-clac. Il soupira en remarquant que Sebastian n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le déplier pour être plus à l'aise. Kurt s'approcha doucement de l'endormi.

« Sebastian ! Il est l'heure de se lever... »

Sebastian marmonna des mots incompréhensibles le visage enfoui dans un oreiller devant l'agacement de Kurt : ce type avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb. Il était maintenant juste à côté de lui et bougea légèrement son épaule.

« Sebastian, lève-toi ou je vais chercher le seau d'eau ! »

Kurt roula des yeux en voyant l'inertie du garçon, il décida d'abandonner pour retourner cuisiner. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent simplement sur son bras droit. Il n'avait pas fait attention la veille à son bras, avait-il déjà ces entailles ? Il voulut s'en approcher, mais c'est à cet instant que se décida l'endormi pour se réveiller. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kurt se retrouva pétrifié avec l'impression d'avoir vu une chose bien trop personnelle que Sebastian voulait sans aucun doute ne pas partager avec lui.

« Tu fantasmes au point de m'épier quand je dors ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par le cliché du gay ! »

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, Kurt se saisit de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire un simple t-shirt, et le balança au visage désagréable qui était en face de lui.

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Justement... J'ai rêvé de toi me priant de le baiser ! » Répondit fièrement Sebastian devant le visage horrifié et rougissant de Kurt.

« Tu es le pire au monde... » Commença Kurt d'une voix dégoûtée avant d'ajouter plus calmement, « tu veux manger quoi ce midi ? »

« Parce que je vais devoir manger un truc que tu vas préparer ? » Demanda Sebastian mi-étonné mi-amusé.

« Je peux aussi te laisser mourir de faim, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde ! Mais Blaine m'a demandé de nourrir son nouvel animal de compagnie... »

« Commande une pizza ! Je peux prendre une douche ? »

« Vas-y... »

Kurt retourna dans le salon prendre le combiné de téléphone, au moins il n'avait pas à cuisiner. Une fois la tâche faite, il décida de se détendre devant la télévision : la pizza n'arrivait après tout que dans seulement vingt minutes. Il zappa pendant une dizaine de minutes cherchant une émission potable éveillant jusqu'à tomber sur un show spécialisé sur la mode. C'était toujours intéressant de savoir ce que ce genre d'émission présentait comme étant la nouvelle mode... Et il devait avouer que ce pantalon couleur kaki était affreux. Complètement absorbé par l'émission, il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Sebastian qui s'arrêta juste à côté du divan observant à son tour Kurt. L'ancien leader des Warblers se retint de rire en voyant le visage affligé de Kurt pour un simple pantalon, alors que lui-même avait souvent des goûts très douteux. Sans crier gare, il se laissa tomber sur le long du canapé, sa tête atterrissant sur les jambes de l'ancien New Direction qui laissa échapper un cri surpris.

« Sebastian ! Tes cheveux sont trempés ! »

« Si ce n'est que ça qui te gêne, l'eau sèche... Qu'est-ce qu'y a à la télévision ? » Demanda Sebastian en arrachant des mains de Kurt la télécommande commençant à zapper sur les différentes chaînes.

« Remet tout de suite mon émission ! » Menaça Kurt.

« Pour regarder une idiote dire que mettre un jean couleur vomi avec un chemisier jaune poussin, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus élégant, non merci. » L'ex Warbler s'arrêta sur un match de catch sous le regard agacé de Kurt.

« Parce que regarder des gens se taper dessus, c'est divertissant ? Et bouge de là, je ne suis pas un vulgaire coussin ! » Pesta Kurt essayant de récupérer en vain la télécommande.

« Tu es plutôt confortable Hummel et le catch est un sport de combat reconnu. C'est toujours moins ridicule que de voir des filles décérébrées se battre pour un mec qui porte ce que Vogue à créer de plus laid. »

« Parce que tu lis Vogue, toi ?! » S'exclama incrédule Kurt.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte quoi mettre, » répondit Sebastian regardant à peine la télévision, « et j'aurais peur de suivre un conseil que ce torchon est pu prendre de toi ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux de porter le vieux Sweet dont tu t'es affublé aujourd'hui ! »

La sonnette retentit au plus grand soulagement de Kurt qui se dégagea sans ménagement, malgré un grognement de la part du plus jeune. Peut-être que la pizza rendrait Sebastian supportable, la digestion avait un effet soporifique sur les suricates, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré sa réticence à manger quoi que ce soit sur son canapé, il supposa que Sebastian ne daignerait pas venir jusqu'à la cuisine pour se nourrir. Une fois de retour auprès du divan, Sebastian s'était réinstallé convenablement sur le divan et l'émission de Kurt passait à nouveau sur l'écran. Il posa la pizza sur la table surpris, mais se retint de faire un commentaire de peur que son squatteur ne décide de remettre un effroyable match de catch. Il dégusta sa pizza et profita du temps mort que lui accordait enfin Sebastian pour se détendre. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard et son émission terminée qu'il remarqua une pizza à peine entamée, il se tourna vers Sebastian. Kurt s'inquiéta en remarquant l'air absent du jeune homme et vit la pression que le jeune homme exerçait sur son bras droit, l'endroit où se trouvaient les cicatrices. Kurt ne fit même pas attention au changement de chaîne ayant le regard rivé sur la manche qui était semble-t-il là pour cacher aux regards des autres les marques.

« Ces entailles t'angoissent ou c'est juste que tu as un étrange fantasme pour mon bras ? »

Kurt sursauta et remarqua enfin le regard de Sebastian fixé sur lui. Il était soudainement mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois que Sebastian lui accordait ce genre d'attention. Il y avait toujours cet amusement persistant que l'on lisait dans son regard, mais on pouvait également y voir une infime tristesse. Kurt n'osa pas prendre la parole et préféra détourner le regard.

« Oh, c'est la première fois que tu restes sans voix. Je suppose donc que j'ai raison pour le fantasme ? »

Sebastian ne laissa même pas le temps à Kurt de réagir préférant se lever riant sans joie et retourner dans sa chambre sans ajouter un autre mot. Une fois la porte claquée, Kurt se jura de faire cracher la vérité à Blaine une fois arrivée à la maison.

* * *

Kurt avait passé son après-midi à regarder divers clips, il n'avait même pas eu la force de changer de chaîne. C'était si étrange et agaçant la manière dont Sebastian avait fui le midi même laissant Kurt en proie à une curiosité dérangeante. C'est seulement vers 18 heures qu'il se décida à débarrasser la table basse et de se préparer un café attendant avec l'impatiente le retour Blaine. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise chez lui, savoir que Sebastian était dans la pièce voisine, couvert de cicatrices, ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir relaxé.

« Je suis rentré, Kurt ! »

Il leva son regard en direction de l'entrée de la cuisine et se mit à sourire bêtement en apercevant le visage de l'être aimé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être complètement idiot et heureux à chaque fois qu'il voyait Blaine revenir de son travail. Le frisé s'arrêta au niveau de son fiancé pour l'embrasser chastement avant de regarder autour de lui.

« Sebastian est dans sa chambre ? »

« À peine arrivé que tu me parles déjà Sebastian... » Kurt roula des yeux en réalisant à quel point le suricate avait à présent l'attention de l'homme qui l'aimait « Enfin... Je voulais te parler à ce sujet d'ailleurs... »

« Sebastian a un problème avec sa chambre ? » Demanda Blaine sur le ton de la conversation

« Non. » Kurt prit une grande inspiration pour aborder un sujet qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise son petit ami, « j'ai remarqué des entailles sur son bras... Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit accidentel, alors j'aimerais savoir s'il... se fait ça lui-même »

« Kurt... » Commença Blaine, « je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ça, mais de ce que je sais... ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait. »

« Toute même Blaine, il a besoin plus que d'un soutien amical ! Surtout si quelqu'un s'est amusé à lui charcuter le bras ! » S'exclama Kurt effaré que son petit-ami ne s'inquiète pas davantage.

« Kurt, ne t'implique pas trop dans cette histoire. » Répondit Blaine en se massant la nuque embêté, « on ne peut de toute façon rien faire de plus sans son accord et on ne l'aura jamais. »

Blaine coupa la conversation en partant hors de la pièce sous le regard agacé de Kurt : pourquoi Blaine agissait comme s'il n'était même pas concerné ? Il soupira et rejoignit Blaine dans la pièce voisine bien décidé à reprendre la conversation. Du moins, initialement, Blaine semblait s'extasier le téléphone en main sans doute en train de parler à Sam. Le frisé faisait toujours ça, lorsqu'il voulait à tout prix éviter une conversation compliquée ou désavantageuse... Il allait se réfugier dans les bras de Sam, malgré l'agacement grandissant de Kurt lorsque cela arrivait. Sam était quelqu'un de formidable et il était normal que Blaine souhaite parler autant que possible à son meilleur ami, mais c'était aussi le moyen de fuite préféré de Blaine depuis quelques mois ce qui avait le don de rendre, en plus d'être agacé, jaloux Kurt vis-à-vis d'un de ses propres amis dont il n'avait de plus absolument rien à craindre. Il sentit alors une ombre derrière lui et devina facilement la nouvelle présence toujours aussi dérangeante de Sebastian dans la pièce.

« À peine arrivé que Blaine est déjà scotché au téléphone pour parler à son deuxième petit ami ? » Demanda l'animal de compagnie de Blaine, comme Kurt le désignait depuis ce matin.

« Il parle simplement à Sam... » Répondit agacer l'aîné

« C'est ce que je disais ! » Répliqua Sebastian affichant un sourire sur les lèvres jusqu'à remarquer le regard étrange de Kurt vers lui, il soupira avant de reprendre, « en tout cas, j'ai faim. Je peux avoir une part de pizza, milady ? »

Kurt le regard lassé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour cuisiner le repas de ce soir. Encore une fois, Sebastian préféra s'exiler dans sa chambre avec une part de pizza froide plutôt que de manger avec « Blanche-neige et Simplet ». Kurt profita tout de même de cet instant pour écouter les péripéties de Blaine qui tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer comment il avait eu le rôle de la doublure dans « How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying ». C'était bête à dire, mais parfois Kurt jalousait la réussite de son petit ami et cette réussite prévisible et méritée à Broadway. Il avait dû abandonner son rêve de devenir une star de Broadway, pour l'unique besoin d'argent. Les rôles n'étaient pas si aisés à trouver et les deux ne pouvaient pas subvenir à leurs besoins simplement avec des rêves adolescents : il avait donc décidé de jouer celui qui serait le soutien de l'autre comme il aimait le faire pour Blaine qui l'avait été par le passé. Kurt en oublia même la présence de Sebastian à quelques mètres de là : il n'y pensa pas pendant le reste du repas, ni pendant leur visionnage hebdomadaire du Moulin Rouge, ni quand il prit sa douche en compagnie de Blaine. Non, il y repensa seulement au moment où il passa devant la porte du bureau où Sebastian et entendit le rire du jeune homme, un rire étrangement tendre...

* * *

Bam ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un début assez mal parti pour la cohabitation. Prochain chapitre... L'arrivée du Blam : D (bon en tant que friendship pour le moment, mais c'est déjà ça xD), une charmante scène de kurtbastian (enfin j'espère qu'elle sera avec charmante xD) et d'autres surprises !

Bref, n'hésitez à dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^


	3. Disney

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Merci à Emilie & Marchlo pour m'avoir dit ce que vous en pensiez pour le moment, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Désolé pour les fautes (de tout genre) également, j'ai toujours été très nulle dans ce domaine. En tout cas, j'ai essayer de faire au mieux pour ce chapitre et j'espère pas en vain. ^^'

**Disclaimer :** _je ne suis pas la créatrice des personnages, ni de l'histoire qui se déroule avant ma fiction et je ne reprends que le matériel donné (sinon on aurait toujours le Blaine mature de la saison 2 et un Sebastian plus présent)._

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_" I'm a meerkat and you're a bird."_

Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé troué de Sam complètement épuisé. Sam lui tendit une bière qu'il refusa poliment. Il n'était après tout pas venu ici pour boire, mais surtout pour parler avec son meilleur ami et ne pas penser à chez lui. Sebastian avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de se joindre à lui et Kurt, bien que ce fût une demande du frisé de base, mais le petit-déjeuner convivial s'était vite transformé en une joute verbale entre son fiancé et l'ancien Warbler qui avait plaisanté sur le fait que Kurt avait dû réveiller tout l'immeuble en gémissant aussi fort la veille. Blaine soupira se rappelant qu'il devait racheter une spatule en bois vu que Kurt en avait cassé une en tentant de viser le suricate comme il aimait l'appeler. Parfois, il avait du mal à se rappeler que Sebastian était dans une mauvaise tellement il était... Lui-même, surtout quand il allait être la cause évidente d'une période d'abstinence le temps de son séjour parmi le couple. Sam tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami en s'installant sur la table basse.

« Alors, toujours pas réglé cette histoire avec Sebastian ? » Demanda le blond avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

« Personne ne peut s'en occuper pour le moment et, de toute façon, on devait le faire partir de Chicago. »

« T'es sûr que Sebastian ne parle plus à ce type ? » Demanda Sam en buvant une autre gorgée.

« Trent veille à ce que Riley se tienne à l'écart et je ne pense pas que Sebastian cherche à reprendre contact avec un gars qui l'a expédié à l'hôpital, » assura le brun avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Déjà, je n'aurais jamais cru que Sebastian se mettrait si mal pour un mec, » commença Sam en pleine réflexion, « il s'est toujours comporté comme le mec qui ne pense qu'à baiser et rien d'autres ! »

« D'après Trent, c'est la première fois que Sebastian s'est montré accro à un mec. » Blaine s'arrêta quelques secondes, pensifs à son tour, « je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider... et j'ai peur que plus il passera du temps avec nous, plus mon couple battra de l'aile... »

« Pourquoi ça ne va pas avec Kurt ? » S'étonna Sam

« Si... mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il s'ennuie avec moi et j'ai vraiment peur qu'un beau jour, il me quitte sans raison »

« T'inquiète, mon pote ! » Fit Sam en posant sa main sur l'épaule, « Kurt est accro à toi, il te laissera jamais tomber ! »

« J'aimerais vraiment que tous s'arrange pour tout le monde, » soupira Blaine en s'affaissant dans les cousins du canapé.

« Courage, mec ! » Sam agrippa la télécommande avant de s'affalant à côté de son ami, « regardons un petit match pour te changer les idées ! »

Blaine hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Sam avait raison, il avait le droit de s'accorder une petite pause avant de retourner devoir jongler entre deux feux.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun bruit mis à part le discours sans aucun sens de la présentatrice de « Mode&Couleurs », Kurt regrettait d'être rentré plutôt de son travail. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, mais Blaine le lui avait demandé afin de surveiller le nouvel animal de l'appartement. Le pire dans l'histoire n'était pourtant pas de supporter Sebastian, vu qu'il semblait décidé à ne quitter sa chambre de fortune, mais de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre abruti pouvait justement y faire. Le bouclé semblait inquiet et passait son temps à appeler Trent pour avoir de l'aide, mais rien ne parvenait à rendre Sebastian plus ouvert. Kurt lui pensait souvent que Sebastian devait se jouer d'eux, il était après toujours aussi cruel et désagréable dans ce qu'il disait, mais il y avait ces cicatrices. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais Kurt avait horriblement peur à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il ignorait tous de la relation de Sebastian avec son ex petit ami, il ne savait pas non plus comment l'histoire s'était finie... Mais les gens pouvaient parfois arriver à des extrémités lorsqu'ils se sentaient mis au pied du mur et Sebastian avait l'air de l'être complètement. C'est pour ça que le silence était insupportable et qu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la porte de Sebastian. Au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires, il craqua et se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans le nid du suricate, malgré les multiples insultes qu'il risquait de recevoir. Le chemin fut tout de même bien trop court, Kurt hésita quelques secondes à tourner la poignée et à retourner s'asseoir dans son doux canapé. Seulement quelques secondes. Il poussa doucement la porte et passa simplement sa tête dedans. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un Sebastian assis dans son lit pianotant sur son portable... Chose étonnante étant donné qu'il avait entendu des autres Warblers que Sebastian ne répondait plus à aucun message ni appel. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce toujours dans son observation, Sebastian ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué obnubilé par ce qu'il écrivait un air tendre sur le visage. Kurt se racla la gorge, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'épier ainsi. Sebastian releva la tête et afficha une expression étonnée avant de prendre la parole faussement amusée.

« Oh, mais voilà une surprise ! J'ai Miss Pompadour qui vient me rendre visite. Je croyais que notre joute de ce matin t'aurais satisfait pour la journée, tu veux faire un deuxième round ?»

« Très drôle... Pourquoi Madame de Pompadour ? »

« Tu parles français et tu aimes les arts comme elle, sans oublier que t'es aussi maniérés qu'une femme du 18ème siècle. » Expliqua le garçon en relisant le message qu'il venait à peine d'écrire

« Je ne te savais pas aussi cultiver surtout en ce qui concerne l'étranger. » S'étonna Kurt

« J'ai vécu en France surtout et ma mère adore ce pays... Alors que ce n'est pas si fantastique ça. » Murmura Sebastian en levant son regard du téléphone, « tu es venu ici pour ? »

« Te faire sortir de ton antre de suricate et je ne sais pas... Que tu bouges ! » Répondit le contre-ténor hésitant.

« Je peux bouger en restant ici, je suis vraiment doué en sport de chambre... » Commença Sebastian avec son sourire arrogant habituel.

« Tu comptes vraiment rester tout seul ici ? » Grogna Kurt déjà fatigué par les commentaires graveleux du squatteur

« J'aime les plaisirs solitaires, mais tu peux te joindre à moi ! Je pourrais faire un effort pour imaginer que tu sois un homme. » Répondit Sebastian avec un regard étrange qui fit étrangement frissonner Kurt.

« Hors de question de coucher avec un animal, je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie, » répliqua Kurt excédé, « demande plutôt au mec à qui tu écris de passer, après tout, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment gêné de squatter gratuitement chez les autres, alors pourquoi ne pas ramener un de tes plans culs ?! »

Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu agressif dans ses mots, il avait compris que Sebastian avait des problèmes, mais à chaque fois que le garçon affichait cet air arrogant, Kurt perdait son calme et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable à son tour. Il sentit immédiatement coupable en voyant l'expression effondrée sur le visage de Sebastian.

« On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! » Gronda Sebastian, « et t'es venu dans ma chambre pourquoi à part me prendre la tête et me dire de bouger ? »

Kurt se sentit pris au dépourvu par l'étrange agressivité de Sebastian. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du suricate de prendre aussi facilement la mouche, Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole d'une voix moins assurée qui se voulait coopérante et douce.

« Je me disais que l'on pourrait regarder un film tous les deux... Rester enfermer dans ta chambre n'aidera pas à remonter ton morale, » dit lentement Kurt comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière à chaque mot

« Merci de ta pitié, mais je n'ai pas envie de supporter tes comédies musicales et oses me dire que tu as d'autres genres de films que ça, » répliqua Sebastian un peu plus calme avant d'ajouter, « je ne veux pas non plus voir de comédies romantiques débiles. »

« Un Disney ? » Proposa Kurt hésitant.

« C'est quoi la différence entre la comédie musicale et un Disney ? » Demanda Sebastian finalement amusé par le comportement maladroit du plus vieux.

« Tout le monde aime les Disney ! » S'exclama Kurt comme si c'était une évidence.

« Tu viens ici, je t'agresse, tu m'énerves, j'ai envie de te faire passer par la fenêtre et toi, tu veux regarder un Disney avec moi ? » S'étonna Sebastian, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres.

« Je... Tu... Laisse tomber ! » Marmonna Kurt en partant hors de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que Sebastian pouvait l'énerver ! Il n'arrivait réellement pas à le cerner et c'était le cas depuis leur première rencontre. Il était hautain et désagréable, Kurt ne cessait de le penser, mais parfois, il semblait montrer une partie de lui plus faible qui n'avait l'air que de réclamer de l'attention. Kurt soupira et tenta d'attraper la télécommande, mais quelqu'un le doubla. Il posa son regard sur Sebastian qui jouait avec la télécommande.

« Ton idée est stupide, mais j'ai rien de mieux à faire que de regarder la télévision avec toi. Même si c'est pour voir un stupide Disney... »

« Merci de l'effort que tu fais, Sebastian ! » Dit Kurt d'une manière faussement ravie.

« Mais je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir chéri, » répondit le plus jeune sur le même ton avant de se diriger vers les DVD, « comment ça se fait que tu n'aies que des comédies romantiques stupides ou des Disney ? »

« Blaine et moi aimons ce genre de films ! » Grogna Kurt vexé du mépris que semblait porté Sebastian à ses goûts cinématographiques.

« C'est pour ça qu'il fait des soirées films avec son blond à la bouche de poisson ? » Demanda amusé le jeune homme en saisissant un des boîtiers.

« Le bossu de notre dame ? » Demanda Kurt sceptique, « je pensais que tu choisirais un plus... »

« Non, j'aime le livre d'origine, et même si c'est loin d'être fidèle, c'est un des plus supportables ! »

Sebastian s'installa confortablement sur le divan laissant le film démarré. Kurt observa du coin de l'oeil son compagnon de l'après-midi avant de regarder le film. Dire qu'il détestait ce Disney était peut-être exagéré, mais le thème de la religion omniprésente du film avait de quoi défrisé le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, Blaine évitait soigneusement de le choisir pour que son fiancé soit de bonne humeur. Le temps passa et fut accompagné par de nombreux soupire provenant de la bouche de Kurt, alors que Sebastian semblait complètement plongé dans l'intrigue.

« Brrr... Mais ce film est vraiment dérangeant ! Comment des parents osent montrer ce dessin-animé à ces enfants ? » Marmonna Kurt au milieu de l'unique chanson du juge

« Tous les Disney sont horribles, tu sais ? En plus, je ne vois pas ce qui y a de gênant de voir un homme contrôler par ses pulsions. » Argumenta Sebastian fixant l'écran avec intérêt.

« Parce que tu trouves ça normal qu'un homme veuille posséder une femme au point de la brûler, si elle refuse de coucher avec lui ? » S'exclama Kurt choqué.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est normal, mais humain. Il l'a désiré et il ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce sentiment inédit. En plus, dans l'oeuvre original, il est loin d'être aussi démoniaque, » expliqua calmement Sebastian en dirigeant son regard vers Kurt.

« Bah là, c'est un démon. Même toi, tu ressembles à un agneau comparé à lui ! » S'exclama Kurt toujours dégoûté par le personnage

« Esmeralda aurait cédé, si Frollo avait eu un physique comme le mien ! » Répondit Sebastian en souriant de sa manière arrogante habituelle.

« Tu ne peux pas passer une seule minute sans te lancer des fleurs ?! » Marmonna Kurt exaspéré.

« Prouve-moi que j'ai tort et j'arrêterais. » Répliqua Sebastian sur un ton de défi.

« Désolé, je vais avoir du mal à prouver qu'une fille qui n'existe même pas puisse résister à ton charme dévastateur ! » Rétorqua Kurt en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Sebastian se contenta de sourire en regardant la suite du film sous les soupirs lassés de l'autre garçon. Les minutes défilèrent ensuite sans que Kurt puisse se plonger dans l'histoire, il laissa alors son regard vagabonder sur Sebastian qui semblait accompagné silencieusement les paroles des personnages ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme : le suricate semblait bien aimé ce genre de film finalement au point de connaître chacune des paroles. Le reste du film se passa en silence jusqu'au générique de fin. Sebastian s'étira avant de se lever du canapé sous le regard de Kurt.

« Tu retournes dans ta chambre ? » Demanda le châtain voyant Sebastian contourner le divan

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? » S'exclama Sebastian un sourire amusé joueur avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, « je vais simplement chercher à un truc à manger dans un placard. »

« Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. » Répondit Sebastian avant de quitter la pièce, « choisit un autre film en attendant ! »

Kurt ne discuta pas plus et s'attela à la tâche de choisir un autre film. Il n'avait pas énormément de possibilité, si on excluait d'offices les comédies musicales... C'est à ce moment que son regard s'arrêta sur son Disney préféré : c'était normal après tout qu'il choisît un film qui allait lui plaire. Il se tourna vers Sebastian qui revenait de la cuisine avec un paquet de gâteau. Il afficha un air consterné en voyant le boitier que tenait Kurt.

« Sérieusement, Kurt... Le roi lion ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce film » Répliqua Kurt étonné

« ... Je préfère me taire, si tu ne vois pas le problème. Je déteste tendre le bâton pour me faire battre, » Grogna le garçon en s'affalant sur le divan.

Kurt haussa les épaules et s'installa à nouveau sur le divan. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant le début jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain suricate. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage agacé de Sebastian.

« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas voir ce film ! » S'exclama Kurt hilare, « pourtant, tu devrais heureux de te voir mis sous un aussi bon jour ! »

« Très drôle Kurt, » grogna Sebastian, « je préfère ressembler un suricate qu'à un truc dont on ne peut même pas déterminer le genre ! »

« C'est plutôt gentil de ma part de te comparer avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien que lui, alors te vexe pas ! » Répliqua Kurt essayant de calmer son rire.

« Si je ressemble à Timon physiquement, toi tu ressembles à Zazu ! » Dit finalement Sebastian touché par la bonne humeur de Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es aussi chiant que lui à faire la morale aux autres et t'as des airs de vieilles chouettes ! » Répondit Sebastian jouant avec la télécommande.

« C'est un Calao. » Répliqua Kurt souriant malgré le commentaire peu flatteur.

« De quoi ? »

« Zazu ! C'est un Calao et pas une chouette ! » Répéta le jeune toujours le sourire aux lèvres

« J'ai raison, tu ne connais que des trucs barbants. » Affirma Sebastian avant de secouer la tête un sourire sur les lèvres.

« De ton côté, tu disais ne pas regarder les Disney, mais je te trouve très connaisseur Sebastian ! »

Pour seule réponse, le garçon donna un léger coup de coude à l'autre. Kurt continua de sourire bêtement pendant le reste du film, malgré les piques incessantes et joueuses de Sebastian : peut-être que la cohabitation n'en sera pas si dure que ça finalement. Il fallait simplement réussir à caresser l'animal dans le sens du poil.

* * *

Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre, je dois avouer qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même passer un bon moment ! A la prochaine =D


	4. Slow

On arrive au chapitre 4, mes amis, et j'espère qu'ils vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ou non qui suivent cette histoire, ça fait plaisir. Merci aussi de m'avoir laisser des reviews, ça fait très plaisir et ça me motive beaucoup pour continuer cette histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui sont passés à travers mon rayon X (pas très efficace, mais bon xD)

_Emilie : _Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire. J'adore comparer Sebastian à un petit animal sauvage qu'il faut simplement domestiquer un peu pour l'apprécier, donc je trouvais cette phrase adéquate. Attend la fin de mon histoire pour tuer Riley aussi, j'en ai encore besoin, mais après tu pourra le torturer de tout ton saoul.

_Guest :_ J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant alors :D

**Disclaimer :** _je ne suis pas la créatrice des personnages, ni de l'histoire qui se déroule avant ma fiction et je ne reprends que le matériel donné (sinon Sebastian serait le héros sexy de la série dérivée de Glee : The Dalton Academy)._

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_" You are ridiculous when you dance. _

_Even more when you dance with me. "_

Kurt observait Sebastian depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, il en avait même oublié l'important dossier qu'il traitait depuis déjà une heure. Depuis une semaine, c'est-à-dire l'après-midi où ils avaient passé à regarder des Disney, Sebastian avait décidé de passer ses après-midi hors de sa chambre, comme s'il était à présent sûr d'être en sécurité en présence de Kurt. Par contre, à chaque fois que Blaine était là, il se renfermait à nouveau dans sa chambre. Cela perturbait Kurt plus que de raison, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre cette histoire. Sebastian n'avait pas changé depuis la tentative de suicide de David Karofsky, il était resté sarcastique et critique sur tout ce qui l'entourait avec juste assez de retenue pour que l'on puisse apercevoir une légère évolution dans son comportement. Il n'avait rien d'un dépressif la plupart du temps, mais parfois Sebastian changeaient d'expression quand il était sûr qu'on ne le regarde pas et seulement le temps de quelques secondes. Kurt aurait dû s'en moquer et de penser seulement au moyen de foutre le suricate à la porte pour retrouver son nid douillet avec Blaine, mais non ce n'était plus possible. Il connaissait ce regard brisé qui criait une solitude trop pesante et Kurt ne sentait pas la force de l'abandonner maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il s'arrangeait pour finir tôt en rapportant du travail chez lui, il s'assurait ainsi que Sebastian ne soit pas en train de se passer la corde autour du cou ou de se scarifier dans la salle de bains avec un rasoir.

« Tu as une belle vue ? »

Kurt sursauta en voyant la tête de Sebastian tourner vers la table où il travaillait. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, il avait sans doute tort de s'inquiéter pour cet idiot.

« Presque ! » Répondit Kurt sur la conversation, « mais j'ai un idiot qui gâche la vue. »

Sebastian ne répliqua pas immédiatement regardant rapidement autour de lui avant de saisir une photo de la remise des diplômes de Blaine et de la secouer en direction de Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part de dire que ton fiancé te gâche la vue, » Commença Sebastian avec sa voix habituellement arrogante, « mais c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas le poids à coter de moi ! »

« T'es vraiment le pire des crétins, Sebastian Smythe ! » Soupira Kurt retenant un sourire amusé.

« Je suis désolé, mais Blaine est tout de même moins sexy que moi ! » S'offusqua faussement Sebastian.

« Ce n'est pas en insultant Blaine que t'arriveras à coucher avec... » Répliqua Kurt en essayant de se concentrer sur son travail.

« Ce n'est plus d'actualité, ils préfèrent les saintes nitouches. » Répondit Sebastian d'humeur joueuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre à la porte parfois, » grogna Kurt en commençant à lire une page du dossier.

« C'est parce que Blaine te le demande et que tu lui obéis tel un gentil toutou ? »

« Je ne suis pas le chien de Blaine ! » S'exclama Kurt vexé

« Alors, pourquoi tu es là, si ce n'est pas pour obéir à Blaine ? »

« Je... » Kurt s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir : c'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rentrer tôt mis à part pour surveiller Sebastian comme lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises Blaine. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre, « je veux m'assurer que tu ne saccages pas l'appartement pendant notre absence, c'est tout ! »

Sebastian se tut et fixa pendant quelques secondes la télévision pour le plus grand plaisir de Kurt qui se concentra sur la proposition d'une des stylistes sur la création de veste en poils de lapin, il se maudissait d'avoir accepté de rendre service à Isabelle. D'ailleurs, il devait arrêter d'aider son entourage, il se faisait toujours avoir. Il se rappelait encore du jour où Rachel l'avait supplié de l'aider pour faire sa demande en mariage à Quinn... il avait passé un mois entier à l'aider, puis il y avait eu Mercedes qui lui avait demandé de garder pendant une semaine son horrible chihuahua qui n'avait cessé de couiner le long de son séjour. Il détestait rendre service et il continuait pourtant à le faire en surveillant Sebastian pour Blaine. Il jeta un nouveau un regard à Sebastian qui dirigeait son regard vers le chataîn. Kurt releva la tête vers lui sur ses gardes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que Blaine va rentrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, il regarde un match chez Sam, ce soir. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kurt avec la plus grande méfiance.

« Tu es sûr que Blaine ne te trompes pas avec ce mec . » Questionna Sebastian sur le ton de la conversation.

« Sam est hétéro et j'ai confiance en Blaine. » Répliqua Kurt agacé par ce sujet.

« Si tu le dis ! Dans tous les cas, j'ai envie de sortir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sotir, voir du monde, aller dans un bar, s'amuser : Des trucs du genre ! » S'exclama Sebastian en se levant du canapé, « j'en ai vraiment marre de rester dans cet appartement, je vais devenir fou ! »

Kurt suivit du regard Sebastian partir dans sa chambre, avant que ce dernier s'arrête au pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assis ? »

« Quoi ? » Répéta Kurt perdu.

« T'es censé me surveiller, donc t'es obligé de venir avec moi, non ? » Commença Sebastian avec ce sourire que Kurt détestait tant, « je n'ai pas de thune en plus, donc j'ai aussi besoin que tu viennes. »

Kurt le regarda outré. Comme s'il allait franchement sortir simplement pour veiller à ce que cet abruti ne fasse pas de connerie... non, il ne le ferait assurément pas.

« Kurt, franchement, tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours la gentille épouse qui attend tranquillement le retour de son mari ? »

Ou peut-être que si, car Sebastian avait raison, il en avait marre d'être toujours le garçon responsable et serviable.

* * *

Kurt soupira en regardant Sebastian se déhancher au gré des inconnus. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder, à cause de sa faiblesse, il était maintenant coincé à surveiller Sebastiani dans le bar gay qui avait fraîchement ouvert à deux pas de chez lui, il y avait de cela un mois. Kurt n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit, il s'y sentait mal à l'aise et passait souvent son temps seul à boire regardant ses amis danser. Il se rappelait encore avec horreur l'horrible soirée qu'il avait passée avec Blaine et Santana qui avait voulu expérimenter ce bar : il avait passé une soirée entière à empêcher des vautours de tourner auprès de son fiancé. Il secoua la tête et demanda une tequila au barman, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à être le chauffeur, il pouvait profiter pour boire un verre et il n'avait, de toute façon, pas grand-chose de plus à faire que de noyer son ennui dans l'alcool. Non... Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici et il se maudissait de s'être laissé manipuler si facilement par ce sale suricate. Il commença à boire sa boisson en maugréant encore sur l'abruti qui dansait avec un homme divinement beau. En y réfléchissant, Kurt se doutait que ce n'était pas bien difficile pour quelqu'un comme Sebastian de trouver chaussure à son pied dans ce genre d'endroit. Il enviait ce genre de personne parfois, toujours la tête a s'amuser sans penser à rien d'autre. Mais il avait Blaine et, au final, cela lui suffisait.

« Tu vas rester assis au bar toute la soirée ? » Kurt sursauta. Il n'avait même pas vu Sebastian s'approcher.

« J'aime rester assis. » Répondit simplement Kurt buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Kurt Hummel, tu sais que tu es le gay le plus affligeant que j'ai rencontré de ma courte vie, » dit Sebastian l'air consterné, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt pour le secouer un peu. « Tu ne peux pas pendant un court instant t'amuser et oublier le reste ? Juste le temps d'une soirée ? »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à m'amuser sans penser aux conséquences et il faut bien que je reste assez sobre pour te ramener à l'appartement. » Répliqua Kurt agacé

« Franchement, Kurt, c'est pour ça que tout le monde te trouve soûlant ! » S'exclama Sebastian sérieux, « tu ne sais absolument pas t'amuser »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Kurt vexé. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis responsable, que je suis ennuyant. Il n'y a que toi qui penses ça ! »

« Tu vas donc rester à ce bar comme le gay désespéré que tu es à ressasser devant un verre le fait que ton petit copain passe plus de temps avec un blondinet aux lèvres généreuses que toi ? » Questionna Sebastian avec un sourire amusé qui énerva au plus haut point Kurt qui sentit immédiatement le besoin de se défendre.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas de conseil de recevoir de toi au niveau de ma relation avec Blaine, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de t'en tirer mieux que moi. » S'exclama Kurt méprisant, « tu es censé être en dépression à cause d'une rupture et tu es là, dans un bar gay, en train de batifoler avec le premier mec venu se frotter à toi. »

Kurt regretta immédiatement ses paroles, il parlait toujours sans réfléchir avec Sebastian ce qui lui causait bien trop souvent des problèmes. Mais étrangement, Sebastian ne s'en offusqua pas et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais en dépression pour mon cas, » signala le garçon en commanda un mojito, « ces types en blouses blanches ont dramatisé ma situation, parce qu'ils sont persuadés que j'ai attenté à ma vie. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas... N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Kurt hésitant.

« Aucune idée, j'étais en plein délire. » Répondit Sebastian en attrapant le verre que le barman lui servait avec un sourire charmant. Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention trop concentrée sur Kurt, « j'étais complètement jeté et drogué. J'étais allé à un anniversaire d'un de mes anciens potes de fac avec Riley et après le black-out. »

« Riley, c'était le nom de ton petit ami ? » Demanda prudemment Kurt

« Exact ! » S'exclama Sebastian avec un sourire mélancolique sur le visage, « c'était... » Le jeune ne termina pas sa phrase et resta pensif.

« Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? » Demanda alors Kurt, buvant une nouvelle gorgée, il était curieux de savoir quel genre de type avait pu entraîner Sebastian dans une dépression post-rupture.

« On n'a pas choisi... » Répondit Sebastian avalant distraitement son mojito, « mais ce n'est pas vraiment important pour le moment. »

« Ça me paraît important à moi. » Répliqua Kurt trop curieux pour ne pas vouloir la suite, « d'autant plus que c'est à cause de ça que je suis condamné à m'occuper de toi. »

« Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, » murmura Sebastian. Il avala d'une traite le reste de son mojito avant de reprendre amusé, « on va jouer à un jeu alors. Je te donne l'info que tu veux et en échange, tu fais ce que je te demande. »

« Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour me lancer dans ce genre de truc stupide, » répliqua Kurt avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard hésitant, « enfin si tu ne me demandes rien qui pourrait me causer des problèmes, j'accepte. »

« Si curieux de connaître ma vie ? » Demanda Sebastian en commandant deux autres verres. « Vas-y alors. Pose une question. »

« Bien... D'abord, commençons par les questions les plus importantes. Pourquoi dis-tu ne pas avoir choisi de te séparer de ce type ? »

« Joker ! » S'exclama Sebastian en prenant le verre en retournant cette fois-ci un sourire au jeune barman avant de tendre le deuxième à Kurt, « c'est un peu plus corsé que ton petit cocktail. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit au joker ! » Protesta Kurt mécontent, « et je refuse de boire ça. »

« Tu peux utiliser un joker, si tu veux, mais je risque de te demander bien pire ce soir. » Répondit Sebastian amusé. Kurt soupira et accepta le verre avec dépit. « On a le droit à un joker chacun et pas le droit de demander deux fois la même chose, même d'une manière détournée, » ajouta Sebastian plus sérieusement et Kurt hocha la tête pour approuver.

« Ok, » soupira Kurt en goûtant le cocktail avec appréhension, cocktail qui se révéla meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il n'en pris qu'une seule gorgée avant de reprendre. « Donc, je peux savoir comment Sebastian Smythe a pu tomber amoureux d'un type au point de s'en rendre malade ? »

« Oui, tu peux. » Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur le ton de la conversation de la plus banale du monde. « On s'est rencontrés à la Dalton Academy. C'était un grand fan des Warblers et surtout de Blaine. Il lui vouait un véritable culte et en était raide dingue au point d'en être pathétique. Un peu comme toi en y repensant... »

« Je ne suis pas pathétique. » Protesta Kurt en foudroyant du regard le suricate, « dans tous les cas, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir croisé un Riley à la Dalton. »

« Normal, il avait vraiment une dégaine de loser à l'époque, tu n'as pas dû y faire gaffe. » Se remémora Sebastian un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Il était dans le journal de l'école et il n'a pas hésité à me descendre en flèche dans le journal de l'école quand j'ai remplacé le grand et le fabuleux Blaine Anderson. » Sebastian but une autre gorgée en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, « j'ai pas vraiment apprécier d'être humiler publiquement pas un nerd et je me suis permis de le ridiculiser à chaque fois que je le pouvais, » il perdit son sourire, « jusqu'à l'incident avec Karofsky. Après cette histoire, je me suis excusé platement auprès de Riley. Trent m'avait dit qu'il était au bord du gouffre à cause de moi et je ne voulais pas sentir à nouveau cette sorte de culpabilité vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. »

« À partir de là, vous êtes devenus amis ? » Demanda Kurt très intéressés par l'histoire en finissant son verre.

« Non... on est directement passé au flirte ! »

« Tu passes de l'intimidation au flirte, toi ? » Répliqua Kurt consterné, « tu es vraiment irrécupérable. »

« Il est vraiment sexy comme mec, tu serais moins étonné si tu le voyais. » Répondit Sebastian le sourire aux lèvres, « mais c'est lui qui a commencé en réalité. J'ai simplement répondu aux avances d'abord pour m'amuser, c'était qu'un jeu. Cela a toujours été un jeu entre lui et moi au final. »

« Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre qu'il flirte avec toi, alors qu'il n'a pas hésité à te descendre quand tu as remplacé Blaine et que tu as été un de ses détracteurs ? »

« Non, je suis parfait, normal que l'on cherche à avoir mes faveurs. » Répliqua Sebastian avec son sourire arrogant. « Enfin... Je n'y ai à vrai dire jamais vraiment réfléchit. Je n'ai jamais compris son changement soudain d'attitude vis-à-vis de moi, mais il m'attirait. »

« Vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble... »

« Après le lycée, il a emménagé avec Trent et moi à Chicago. » Se remémora Sebastian pensif, « c'est vers cette période quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ça s'est fait tout seul. On n'a pas eu besoin de se faire de stupides déclarations, on savait juste que l'on était devenu un couple. D'ailleurs, cela a agacé Trent de devoir tenir la chandelle à partir de ce moment ! » Ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un rire amusé

« Pourquoi... »

« Stop, Kurt ! » S'exclama Sebastian avec un sourire amusé, « je crois que j'ai répondu à suffisamment de question pour ce soir. Maintenant, tu dois répondre quatre de mes demandes. » Continua Sebastian sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ok... J'écoute ta première demande. » Répondit Kurt attentif.

« Embrasse-moi ! » Ordonna Sebastian un sourire séducteur sur son visage.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Kurt choqué, « tu me demandes de... Hors de question ! »

« Bien, voilà ton joker utilisé. » Fit Sebastian un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« C'est de la triche, tu avais promis de ne pas me demander des choses impossibles ! » Protesta Kurt

« Si tu ne dis rien à propos de ce baiser potentiel, tu n'auras jamais aucun problème. » Répliqua Sebastian toujours au fier de lui, « donc je te demande de boire cul-sec ce verre et de danser avec moi ! »

« Deux demandes en une ? »

« Exact » Répondit Sebastian afin d'ajouter sur un ton hésitant «... J'ai simplement envie de danser avec quelqu'un qui n'essayera pas de me mettre dans son lit juste après. »

Kurt se retint de rire et comprit pourquoi Sebastian avait subitement décidé de le rejoindre au bar loin du magnifique apollon avec qui il dansait.

« Ne te marre pas, » Répliqua Sebastian gêné, « il était hyper collant et j'ai même dû dire que tu étais mon petit ami pour qu'il me lâche ! »

« Bon... On va dire que j'accepte de danser vu que tu as décidé d'être mon « petit ami » auto-proclamé. »

« J'adore ta manière voir les choses, Kurt », dit-il en se levant amusé. Sebastian tendit sa main vers Kurt, « m'accorderais-tu cette danse, Kurt Hummel »

« T'es le pire crétin que le monde est porté... » Murmura Kurt entre deux rires en acceptant la main tendue.

« Merci pour ce compliment sincère. » Répondit Sebastian en riant à son tour.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la petite piste de danse avec difficulté. Kurt ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il n'était vraiment pas habitué à boire autant et sa vu commençait à se troubler. Se déhancher au rythme de la musique se révéla également plus compliqué et Kurt ne cessait de trébucher à chacun de ses pas. Sebastian n'hésita pas à se moquer de l'état inédit de Kurt, même s'il n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Le plus jeune dut se tenir seulement au bout de seulement dix minutes aux épaules du châtain pour ne pas tomber, l'alcool étant monté à son système nerveux plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était au final une scène comique, ils étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre ayant l'air de danser un slow sur du David Guetta : c'était ridicule, mais ça leur convenait.

« On est ridicule, » murmura Kurt son visage appuyé sur l'épaule de Sebastian, « je vais mourir de honte. »

« Je suis sûre que t'as déjà fait pire, comme... La fois où tu t'es trémoussé devant Blaine pour m'écarter au Scandal : c'était vraiment pathétique ça ! »

« Ça commence à dater cette histoire... » Commença Kurt amusé avant de reprendre, « et je ne permets à quelqu'un qui m'écrase les pieds dans un semblant de slow de critiquer ma façon de danser quand je suis sobre ! »

« Je ne critique pas, j'énonce les faits ! » S'exclama Sebastian en resserrant sa prise sur Kurt, « il va falloir que tu me portes jusque chez toi, je crois... »

« Tu vas devoir marcher tout seul, je ne serais pas capable de nous porter tous les deux. »

Ma musique changea soudainement pour une chanson plus calme, sans doute à cause des deux idiots qu'ils étaient, en train de danser un slow devant plusieurs regards attendris. Pour eux deux, c'était tout simplement drôle comme situation et l'alcool avait balayé toutes leurs réticences à être ridicule en dansant une parodie slow. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

« Aïe, Sebastian, tu m'as encore marché sur le pied »

« Désolé sweetheart, mais je te vois en double et c'est dur de savoir lequel est le vrai toi, » murmura Sebastian d'un air tout avait convaincu d'être face à deux Kurt.

« C'est de ta faute. On n'aurait jamais dû boire autant » Répliqua Kurt d'une voix enrouée, « mon dieu, on n'aurait pas dû non plus chanter sur le comptoir. Si jamais quelqu'un a filmé... »

« Ce serait plus que normal, on a été des bêtes de scène ! » S'exclama Sebastian avec un grand sourire qui fit rire Kurt.

« Chut abruti, » murmura Kurt en reprenant son calme, « tu vas réveiller les voisins ! »

« Je m'en moque des voisins, » répondit Sebastian en haussant la voix, « je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me vanterais pas de notre magnifique performance. On aurait gagné les nationales avec ce genre de numéro ! »

« Ou l'on aurait été en cellule de dégrisement. » Ajouta Kurt en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux du monde, mais son sourire idiotement figé sur son visage ne l'aidait pas à être crédible. « Maintenant chut, j'ouvre la porte et on va dormir en silence ! »

Kurt prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour insérer la clé dans la serrure, mais cela ne servit pas à grand. Blaina ouvrit brutalement la porte sous le regard flou des deux garçons. Sebastian regarda béatement le brun, alors que Kurt se sentit soudain pris en faute sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Le châtain devait tout de même avouer n'avoir jamais vu son fiancé affiché un tel regard : on y lisait tellement de choses comme de la déception, de la colère et de l'inquiétude, il était logique que Kurt se sent mal à l'aise face à un regard qui lui était clairement addresser. Blaine laissa les deux garçons rentrer sans dire un seul mot, Sebastian, n'ayant absolument pas remarqué l'expression de Blaine, les salua brièvement avant de partir dans sa chambre en baillant. Kurt s'en alla dans la cuisine à la quête d'un verre d'eau tout en échappant au regard accusateur du brun, action qui au final ne servit à rien : Blaine le suivit l'air complètement hors de lui.

« Tu es inconscient ! » S'exclama Blaine aux bouts de dix minutes le regard noir.

« Tu parles trop fort, Blaine. » Protesta Kurt en massant son crâne essayant de reprendre contenance, « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère. »

« Tu... » Blaine regarda incrédule son fiancé avant de reprendre, « je t'ai appelé toute la soirée. »

« Désolé, j'ai oublié mon portable à la maison. » S'excusa Kurt calmement pour essayer de faire baisser le ton de la conversation, « mais on est simplement sortis boire entre amis, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher ? »

« Tu n'es pas allé boire un verre avec Rachel, mais avec Sebastian qui est loin d'être ton ami aux dernières nouvelles ! » S'exclama Blaine toujours énervé.

« Tu me reproches quoi au juste ? D'avoir accompagné Sebastian boire un verre ? » Répliqua Kurt perdu.

« Oui... il est fragile mentalement et toi, tu l'accompagnes dans un bar ! » S'écria Blaine incrédule, « il a déjà failli perdre la vie à cause des drogues et toi tu l'emmènes boire. Tu es irresponsable Kurt ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Kurt complètement choqué de la réaction de Blaine, « tu es en train de dire que je suis irresponsable ?! »

« Kurt, tu l'as laissé se saouler, alors qu'il a déjà failli mourir à cause de ça. » Dit le brun plus calmement devant l'expression blessée de son fiancé, « je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, j'ai juste eu peur qu'ils vous arrivent malheur et... »

« Blaine, tu ne peux pas souhaiter qu'il reste enfermé toute sa vie dans notre appartement à vivre à nos dépends ! Sebastian a le droit de s'amuser et de vivre sa vie ! » S'exclama le châtain sur un ton de reproche, « et si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour Sebastian, tu devrais penser à passer plus de temps avec lui au lieu de t'amuser chaque seconde de ta vie avec Sam ! »

Kurt se leva et posa son verre vide dans l'évier avant de se retourner vers son fiancé mal à l'aise.

« Kurt, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Sam et... »

« Je m'en moque, Blaine ! » Coupa Kurt énervé, il essaya de reprendre un peu de sang-froid, « je préfère me coucher. »

Il s'en alla en silence et fit mine de dormir quand Blaine arriva à son tour. Le châtain s'en voulait de s'être emporté contre son fiancé, mais il avait raison : si Blaine s'inquiétait tant pour Sebastian, il n'avait qu'à passer plus de temps ici avec eux et non pas avec Sam. Kurt secoua la tête quand la pensée que Blaine puisse le tromper avec Sam émergea dans son esprit. Et si Sebastian avait raison ? Il préféra ne pas y penser et, de toute façon, ces idées étaient bien trop embrouillés pour qu'il puisse y voir clair. Un sourire éclara tout de même son visage, il avait sans doute passé une des meilleurs soirées depuis son emménagement avec Blaine.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Santana et Rachel s'inviteront dans le prochain chapitre ! Enjoy ^^


End file.
